Happy Birthday Tenchi!
by Kurecina
Summary: It's Tenchi's Birthday! But... the girls didn't find out untill the last minute. Washu invented a new machine that can stop time for them... but how will things turn out?


Happy Birthday!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tenchi.  
  
Scene: Kitchen  
Time: Morning  
Enter Sasami  
  
Sasami: *humming* *preparing breakfast*  
Enter Ayeka  
Ayeka: *smiling* "Good morning Sasami."  
Sasami: "Good morning Ayeka."  
Enter Ryoko  
Ryoko: *yawning*  
Sasami: "Good morning Ryoko."  
Ryoko: "Uh-huh."  
Enter Washu  
Sasami: "Good morning Washu."  
Washu: "Good morning."  
Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu: *sits down at the table*  
Washu: "Do you know what day it is?"  
Ryoko: "Um... the day that ends in 'y'?"  
Washu: "Ha ha Ryoko. Actually, it's Tenchi's birthday."  
Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami: *shouting* "What?"  
Sasami: "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
Ryoko: "Yeah."  
Washu: "..."  
Sasami: "Now I don't have enough time to make Tenchi a cake and get him a present."  
Ayeka: "And what about the decorations?"  
Washu: "I've already taken care of that."  
Ryoko: "What about presents?"  
Washu: "I've already got my present for him."  
Sasami: "Poor Tenchi... he wont get any presents-except for the one from Washu."  
Ayeka: "If only we had more time..."  
Washu: *smiling* "And here I come to save the day!"  
Ryoko: "What are you talking about?"  
Washu: "Well, I invented a machine that can stop time."  
Ayeka: "How will that help?"  
Washu: "I can freeze time while you three go out to buy him presents."  
Sasami: "But... if time is frozen, we wont be able to buy anything."  
Washu: *sweatdrop* "Small problem... you can take whatever it is you want to buy him..."  
Ayeka: *interupting* "I am a princess of Jurai! I will not steal!"  
Washu: "... and leave the money at the store."  
Ayeka: *blushing*  
Ryoko: *laughing*  
Sasami: "But what if something goes wrong?"  
Washu: "Nothing will go wrong."  
Ryoko and Ayeka: *look at each other*  
Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami: "We're doomed."  
Washu: "Hey!"  
Sasami: "Well, my present to Tenchi will be the cake I guess."  
Washu: "Alright. So shall we get started?"  
Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami: *nodding*  
Exit Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami  
  
Scene: Washu's Labratory  
Time: Morning  
Enter Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami  
  
Washu: *walks up to a button on a black table* "Here we go..."   
Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami: *wince*  
Washu: *presses the button*  
Ryoko: "We're still alive!"  
Sasami: "I better start cooking..."  
Exit Sasami  
Ayeka: "Well, I'm going shopping."  
Exit Ayeka  
Ryoko: "...Hey! Princess, wait up!"  
Exit Ryoko  
Washu: *frozen*  
  
Scene: Kitchen  
Time: Technically morning, but actually a few hours later  
Enter Sasami  
  
Sasami: *putting icing on the cake*  
Enter Ryoko and Ayeka  
Ayeka: "Ryoko, I cant believe you just took that!"  
Ryoko: "I'm a pirate. It's what I do."  
Sasami: *sighing* "What'd you buy him?"  
Ayeka: *blush* "You'll see when he opens it."  
Ryoko: "Ditto."  
Sasami: "Well, I think we should go tell Washu that we're done."  
Ryoko and Ayeka: *nod*  
Exit Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami  
  
Scene: Washu's Labratory  
Time: Look at the last time.   
Enter Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami  
  
Sasami: "Uh-oh..."  
Ryoko: "What?"  
Sasami: *points at the frozen Washu*  
Ryoko: "Uh-oh..."  
Sasami: "I just said that."  
Ayeka: "I knew something would go wrong..."  
Ryoko: "Well, it can't be too hard to find a button on a black table."  
Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami: *look around to see billions of black tables with buttons on them*  
Ayeka: "Uh-oh..."  
  
Scene: Washu's Labratory  
Time: About half an hour later, but still the same time.  
Enter Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami  
  
Ryoko: *leaning against a black table*  
Sasami: *breathing heavily*  
Behind them: *lots of large dead monsters*  
Ayeka: "I told you that wasn't the button..."  
Sasami: "I have an idea."  
Ryoko and Ayeka: *tiredly* "What?"  
Sasami: "Why don't we press that one?" *points to the button on the black table that Washu is   
standing next to*  
Ryoko and Ayeka: *sweatdrop*  
Sasami: "I think we should take Washu out of here... She'll kill us if she sees the mess."  
Ryoko: *nod*  
Exit Ryoko and Ayeka carrying the frozen Washu  
Sasami: *presses the button*  
  
Scene: Living Room  
Time: Afternoon  
Enter Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami and Tenchi sitting on the couch  
  
Tenchi: *eating a peice of cake* "You guys shouldn't have done all this."  
Ryoko: "Of course we did... Now open the presents!"  
Tenchi: *sweatdrop* *picks up a present*  
Washu: "That's from me."  
Tenchi: *opens the present*  
Present: *a miniture chemistry set*  
Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami and Tenchi: *sweatdrop*  
Tenchi: "Thank you Washu..."  
Washu: *smiling* "Your welcome Tenchi."  
Tenchi: *picks up another present*  
Ryoko: "That one's from me."  
Tenchi: *nervously opens the present*  
Present: *hand cuffs*  
Tenchi: *nosebleed*  
Ayeka: *snatches away the handcuffs and throws them*  
Azaka: *appears out of no where and makes the handcuffs disappear*  
Ayeka: "Thank you Azaka."  
Azaka: *disappears*  
Ryoko: "Hey now! That was my present to Tenchi!"  
Ayeka: "You pervert..."  
Ryoko: "What did you call me?!"  
Sasami: *blotting away the blood from Tenchi's upper lip with a tissue* "Are you okay?"  
Tenchi: *blushing* "Y-yes... I'm fine. Thank you."  
Ayeka: "Here Lord Tenchi." *hands him the last present*  
Tenchi: "Thank you Ayeka..." *opens the present*  
Present: *a preserved Royal Tear Drop*  
Ayeka: *blushing* "I couldn't find anything that I would have liked to give to you, so I had that  
preserved..."  
Ryoko: "A flower?"  
Sasami: "Here Tenchi..." *hands Tenchi a present*  
Ayeka: "I thought you said the cake was going to be your present to him..."  
Tenchi: *opening the present*  
Present: *a robe with his name sewed onto the left side*  
Tenchi: "Thank you Sasami. I needed a new robe."  
Sasami: *blushing* "I sewed the name in myself..."  
Tenchi: *smiling*  
Ryoko and Ayeka: *sulking* "She did it again..."  
Washu: "Well, I was up all night, so I'm going to sleep."  
Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami and Tenchi: "Good night Washu."  
Sasami: "Too bad Mihoshi was called away on that emergency mission."  
Tenchi: "Yeah."  
Sasami: *eyes get really wide* "She sleeps... in the lab!"  
Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami: "Washu! Wait!"  
Washu: *opens the door* *screams*  
  
The End 


End file.
